Lizzie's First Time
by Master of Fictional Sex
Summary: Lizzie is suprised at what she sees in the boy's locker room and this leads to a series of sexual events. Not rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Lizzie's First Time **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But if I owned Lizzie oh the things I'd do to her. First I'd have her wear a … wait a minute; sorry I lost my train of thought. O.K I don't own the characters even though I would want to. Anyways on with the story. By the way 'oh' is a moan. That being said you may begin to read.

Lizzie was in her 6th period. Miranda had wanted her to stay with her so she could tell her her opinion of the new guy in school. "Look Miranda I have to go to gym. I'm sure if you think he's cute he probably is. You have a better eye for these things than me". She looked at her watch and realized she was very late for her next class. If she was late again she would probably get a detention. "No I can't get a detention, my parents are already mad with me because of the incident with Matt". She began to run through the now empty halls -since everyone was already in class- like crazy. All she could think about was being grounded for another month. "No if I get grounded I'll miss the concert". She was determined not to let that happen so she went to what she thought was a shortcut. She opened the door to what was supposed to be the gym. She took in deep breaths trying to catch her breath. "Piece of cake and I'm not late yet". Suddenly she heard a lot of voices, she recognized some of them especially Gordo's voice. "Shit this can't be! I'm in the boy's locker room".

She was not about to let herself get caught so she rapidly hid in the closet near her. A second later the guys came in and one of them had heard the door close. "Did anyone else hear that? I think someone's in here." Then he started to head towards the closet. "Yeah the school is haunted boooo ha ha ha" some of the other boys started to make fun of him. He had already opened it just an inch but not wanting to keep getting mocked he closed it without even looking in. Lizzie felt her heart racing. Slowly she began to calm herself. Now she had to wait for them to leave.

"Shower time boys" she heard the coach yell at them. This quickly got her attention, she stoop up from the floor where she had been for about 10 minutes and began to look at the 'men' in front of her undress to get into the showers. "I wonder; if Ethan looks so good with his clothes on, he must look at least ten times better without them on". From where she was she could see almost everything. Ethan's body began to make her hot. She looked at his biceps, his sweaty chest and his well defined six packs. "Oh Ethan" she quietly whispered as she began to raise her skirt and rub her breasts with her hand. She could see him, he was about to reveal to her his most secret of body parts. Lizzie looked without blinking not wanting to miss this glorious moment. But was extremely disappointed when Ethan put a towel over his parts before taking of the little clothing he still had on.

She wasn't about to give up; from where she was she could see a little bit of the shower room but not enough to satisfy her. When all the boys had gotten into the showers she silently opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind her. She then saw a perfect place to spot her price. It was a tiny little hole behind one of the lockers from where she could see the boys perfectly but they could not see her, or so she thought. She began to look around searching for what she had been waiting years to see. She was impressed with a lot of what she saw and finally she found Ethan. She looked down his body until she saw what she wanted, his dick. "Oh my god, thank you, thanks you."

Then forgetting completely where she was, just completely focused on Ethan and his manhood she began to pleasure herself. First she raised her skirt, put her hand into her panties and inserted 2 fingers into herself. Then she began to rub her breasts. As she became more and more exited she arched her head back involuntarily. She began to thrust harder and harder as she became more exited. She was about to insert another finger into herself when she decided to take another peak into the shower only to see something she would never have expected. It was Gordo completely naked; and that wasn't even the part that shocked her most, what really shocked her was when she took a look at his dick. It made Ethan's look like A cup breasts compared to D cup ones. "OH MY G…." She said out loud before she remembered where she was and stopped herself. "Who's there" she heard a voice say. She rapidly came back to her senses and got her fingers out of her panties and ran out of the boy's locker room. As fast as she could, she ran into the girl's bathroom and tried to recompose herself. She took a look in the mirror, fixed her hair, her dress, and her skirt and walked out of the bathroom just as the final bell rang and everyone began to leave the school. In the mess the coach could never hope to find who it was he had heard in the locker room but he would find out. Lizzie left the school and got into the bus.

"Lizzie over hear" she heard from Miranda. When Lizzie walked over to her she found that her usual place next to Miranda was occupied by someone. "Lizzie this is Ivan, the new guy". "Pleasure to meet you" she said and then came closer to Miranda to tell her that he was a lot more than cute. Seeing that Miranda was busy flirting with the new guy she decided to sit a couple of seats in front of her to give her some space. "Lizzie you are not going to believe what just happened in the locker room." said Gordo. "What happened" she replied as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "O.K so were in the showers right, and then all of a sudden there's this voice, female might I add, who yells OH MY G… and then starts running. The coach went after her but with the bell ringing and all he couldn't catch whoever she was." "You're joking right; what girl would go into the boy's locker room? I mean everyone knows you can get expelled for it." Lizzie had herself forgotten that last part until just know. She had been caught in the moment. "Hey where is Miranda" "She's in the back with the new guy, don't they make a cute couple?" As she said this she just couldn't get the image of Gordo's dick out of her head. She began to think of a way for him to use it on her.

Mom and dad are at Matt's school today. They won't get back until at least 7 and its only 3 o'clock. That means I have the whole house to myself. But how do I convince Gordo to stay with me at my house? Well he did have a thing for me. Maybe he still does. I know. Just to be on the safe side I'll tell him I need some help with my math homework. He knows I'm not very good at math and besides he did offer to tutor me once.

"Lizzie this is your stop what are you thinking of" said Gordo snapping Lizzie back into the real world. "Gordo does that tutoring offer still stand" she said hopping to get the response she wanted. "Of course Lizzie" "Anything for you" he whispered the last part. "See you later Miranda" Lizzie yelled at the air because Miranda wasn't even paying attention to her. She was to busy locking lips with the new guy. Lizzie saw the new guy with his hands on Miranda's back trying to unhook her braw. Maybe were both getting lucky today she thought to herself as she stepped out of the bus.

Lizzie and Gordo entered the empty house. "Well what is it you need help with Lizzie? Is it factoring, graphing or multiplying? Lizzie?" She had run upstairs the moment she closed the door. "I'll be right down Gordo I just want to change into something more comfortable. Make sure the door is closed will you? In fact I feel more comfortable in my room so you can just come on up." "O.K" said Gordo as he made sure the door was closed. "But didn't you say you where changing?" "Changed my mind" answered Lizzie in a sexy way. "Well aren't you going to come up and help me?" "Oh sorry of course" said Gordo as he began to walk up the stairs. He walked into Lizzie's room to find the surprise of his life. Lizzie the woman he had always loved was laying on her bed wearing a black braw a thong and a see through robe on top. "Lizzie what" was what he managed to say. "Close the door Gordo, what's wrong your just here to help me with my homework right." She said looking at his eyes which where locked on to her breasts.

"Of course" What the hell has gotten into Lizzie? She asks me here to study and then she brings me up and is only wearing a braw and a thong. Then she tells me she wants to study.

"Gordo, what do I do here? Do I add it or what?" She was just playing with Gordo. She wanted to see how big his dick could get when he saw something he liked. She could already see it was taking effect, but not enough. She then began to pass her hand through her breasts. She could see Gordo wasn't even looking at the homework sheet. He was following her finger like a little dog. Good boy she thought. Now stand up. Just then as if following her command Gordo's dick began to get hard and longer. Lizzie then leaned over to Gordo and whispered in his ear "Good boy time for your treat?" Gordo didn't know what she was talking about but he liked the way things where going so he wasn't going to ruin the moment by interrupting.

Lizzie threw Gordo back on the floor and placed herself on top of him and began to kiss him. Gordo began to kiss her back and put his arms around her trying to unhook her braw. "What are you doing Gordo?" "Well I…" he answered. "You don't do anything. I know what I want and I know what you're going to give me so you just be a good boy and enjoy the ride." Gordo couldn't argue with that so he stopped what he was doing and let Lizzie have her way with him. She began kissing his lips and then his chin. She then began to kiss his neck. She took her time hear because she began to leave him hickies. She then went down to his stomach and lifted his shirt in order to begin kissing it. "Lift your hands" she said. He did and she took of his shirt and threw it wherever, she didn't care. All she cared about was pleasuring Gordo because of what he was able to give her, a huge dick to play with.

She very tenderly kissed his chest, his stomach and even his belly button. Gordo was already becoming very anxious. He wanted Lizzie to stop playing around with him and get to what he really wanted, a blowjob. Even though he thought this he didn't say anything to Lizzie but she could tell from his face. "I know what you want" she said provokingly. So she started to take off his belt. She then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. "What a big dick you have Gordon" she said trying to see if Gordo could follow her little game. "The better to pleasure you with" answered Gordo seeing what Lizzie wanted. Lizzie pulled down to his shoes to take them off but as her hands followed she maid sure to pass them close enough to Gordo's dick so he could get more aroused. Sure enough when she passed her hands she could feel Gordo's dick twitch involuntarily. "Don't be scared" Lizzie said in a very sexy voice. She then took off his shoes and socks and immediately after his pants. Now all that was impeding her of seeing Gordo's enormous dick was the thin fabric of his boxers which she could see where all wet with his juices. This is it they both thought but just as Lizzie was about to pull Gordo's pants down the phone ringed.

Frightened Lizzie fell back. "You better answer it Lizzie. It could be your parents just calling to check up on you. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere till you finish what you started." Lizzie then answered the phone only to find out it was Miranda. "What are you calling me for Miranda I was in the middle of something really important?" Lizzie started to scream. "Look I'm sorry it's just that I'm confused about the new guy. He wants to do things his way and his way only and I don't think I'm ready for some of it." Miranda said. "Look Miranda you always want to do things your way and the guys end up leaving you. I say do what he wants for once you never know where it may take you. Look like I said I'm in the middle of something can we talk later" Lizzie said while looking at Gordo who was already on the floor waiting for her. "I guess your right O.K I'll talk to you later."

Miranda hung up and stepped out of her bathroom, went down the stairs and straight to Ivan and said. "I'm sorry I was confused but now I'm not I know what I want. Take me Ivan I'm yours." She then let herself fall onto Ivan's hands.

Lizzie hung up the phone and walked back over to Gordo. "Where were we, ah yes I remember" She then pulled Gordo's boxer down to reveal his huge dick. Lizzie could not believe her eyes; it was even longer than she remembered. She then started to suck on it and lick some of the juices Gordo had already spilled. Gordo stood still like a good little boy. "Put it all in your mouth Lizzie it's all yours" he began to say. Lizzie looked at Gordo and said "It better be all mine or you'll be sorry". Lizzie passed her tongue around it pleasuring Gordo. She then bit him which caused Gordo to give a slight yell but he then told her he liked it. She pulled up and down until she could feel that Gordo was just about to come. Then she stopped. Gordo opened his eyes in surprise. "Lizzie what…" he said. Lizzie got up and went into her bathroom then called Gordo. "Aren't you coming big boy?" Gordo rapidly got up and stepped into the bathroom.

When Gordo stepped into the bathroom he saw Lizzie jumping on top of him. She leaned closer to his ear and whispered "Take me Gordo I'm yours." Gordo grabbed Lizzie by her ass. She was hanging on to him with her legs which where wrapped around Gordo. They began to kiss very passionately. After a while Gordo pushed her up on a wall. "Lizzie your mine" he said as he looked at her braw and thong she still had on. He put his head on Lizzie's exposed part of the breast and began to suck on it. He then did the same on the other he even bit them a little bit to make sure they would leave a mark. "Lizzie if anyone asks you how you got those I want you to tell them that they are mine that I did this to you because you are my girl" Lizzie looking only at his dick agreed.

Lizzie then stepped back turned and took off her braw and her thong. "I feel dirty you want to clean me up Gordo?" she asked as if Gordo could deny her. She then stepped in the bathtub and turned on the shower. Gordo didn't waste any time he was already naked so he climbed in as fast as he could. Lizzie was turned opposite to him so he couldn't see her breasts but he could see her now wet ass. Damn what a nice ass, he thought. Gordo took the soap and passed it over her back. He then cleaned her ass. He took his time here examining it.

Gordo then turned around and Lizzie washed his back. She then got close to him and he could feel her bare breasts pressing up on him. She started to clean his stomach and his legs then she passed her hands through his dick. She put both of her hands on it and began slowly moving them up and down. She had begun to masturbate him with her hands. She could still not believe how long it was. Gordo although feeling very aroused couldn't take it anymore he wanted to see her breasts so he grabbed her hand and stopped her. He then turned and froze when he saw her breasts. He hadn't realized how big they where, and not only that they seemed even more perfect with the water following through them and they were also perfectly round. The only thing he didn't like is that her nipples where not erect. He would take care of that. He rapidly began to suck on Lizzie's breasts and while he sucked on one his hand was in the other one rubbing it and playing with it. Lizzie was now really turned on and she could see by looking at Gordo's dick that so was he.

"I think I'm clean enough Gordo take me to my bed" "No" answered Gordo. "I'll take you when I want" Lizzie instead of getting mad was turned on. "O.K then take me" Gordo did obey that. He turned her around and stuck his dick for the first time into Lizzie. Lizzie responded with a loud "OHH" _Yeah that's right scream bitch_, Gordo thought. He began thrusting slowly until he got the hang of it then he began to thrust harder and harder. He could hear Lizzie screaming "OH, OH, HAREDR, YES, HARDER, GORDO FUCK ME HARDER" At the same time he put one of his hands on Lizzie's pussy and began fingering her at the same time. His other hand he had placed on one of Lizzie's breasts so when Gordo humped her forward with his hand he moved her back into another hump. "OH, OH, OH" kept moaning Lizzie. Then when he felt he was about to cumm, he stopped. "Aghh" he heard Lizzie say. But she soon stopped because Gordo grabbed her and took her to her bed.

He threw her on the bed and then got out of the room running. "What the fuck is wrong with you Gordo? Are you gay?" He rapidly returned with handcuffs in his hand and whipped cream in the other. "I saw this in a movie one time." Lizzie shut up. She was interested in what Gordo was about to do to her. He took her hands and cuffed her on to the headrest of her bed. He then took the whipped cream and put some on her breasts. "Oh I get it, your hungry aren't you?" "Well you can have me for dinner and maybe even desert." Gordo started to eat his cream right out of her breasts and when he got to the nipple he took a little time to bite it very softly making sure they where erect. Gordo then put some whipped cream on Lizzie's pussy and started to enjoy his meal. Lizzie said in a sexual voice "Oh, Make sure you eat it all up, oh, or mommas going to be upset, oh" Then when Gordo finished he looked at Lizzie's extremely wet pussy and was very proud of himself but he wasn't done yet.

He then put his dick into Lizzie's extremely wet pussy. "Take it easy on me Gordo" Lizzie said. "Of course" Gordo replied in a kind of evil way. He began to thrust up on Lizzie slowly at first. This was followed by a couple of moans by Lizzie but Gordo was not satisfied. He then began to thrust harder and as he did he began to dirty talk with Lizzie. "Lizzie you're my bitch aren't you?" Lizzie was already beginning to scream so hard she could barely hear him. "WHO'S MY BITCH LIZZIE?" he then asked. "OH, I AM, I'M YOUR BITCH GORDO, OH" "That's a good girl" said Gordo. Gordo kept thrusting her harder each time. "Lizzie tell me who do those tits belong to" "OH, OH, HARDER" kept yelling Lizzie. Gordo stopped. "I said who do those tits belong to?" "You Gordo, my tits belong to you just keep fucking me." "I'll fuck you when I want to O.K Lizzie" said Gordo.

He then got up and sat on Lizzie's belly. Now I'm going to pleasure myself for a while and I want you to look at me. Gordo began to masturbate on top of Lizzie. Lizzie was getting impatient but there was nothing she could do she was tied down. She uselessly tried to raise her head and reach Gordo's dick. "You want my dick don't you Lizzie" Lizzie just nodded looking at Gordo's dick with her still open mouth as she still vainly tried to get closer to his dick. Gordo was very pleased with this. He had Lizzie right where he wanted her. He then remembered something else he had seen in a movie. He put his dick between Lizzie's breasts and began thrusting. While he thrusted he grabbed Lizzie's breasts and pushed them together making sure he was satisfied. "Oh Lizzie this feels so good. "OH LIZZIE OH" he said. "You're my bitch Lizzie, oh, you're my BITCH" he said as he came all over Lizzie's face.

Lizzie began to taste it with her tongue. She liked it so she tried to take as much as she could. Gordo then looked at Lizzie and knew she had learned her lesson she would know who was in charge from now on. "Now Lizzie do you want me to fuck you?" asked Gordo. "Yes please" said Lizzie in a low voice. Gordo then put his dick once again into Lizzie's now ridiculously wet pussy. He again began slow then began to thrust harder. "Lizzie know scream I'm your bitch" Lizzie not wanting Gordo to stop did as she was told "I'M YOUR BITCH GORDO, I'M YOUR BITCH OHHH" Gordo was happy with what he was hearing. "Who's your daddy Lizzie" "OH, OH, GORDO'S MY DADDY, OH." By now Gordo was humping Lizzie so hard they where jumping on the bed. Gordo couldn't take his eyes off Lizzie's tits. They were jumping everywhere. Gordo then put one of his hands on Lizzie's left breast and squeezed it hard enough to satisfy him. He then said "I'm riding you Lizzie, I'm riding you" heard Lizzie scream. "OH MY GOD GORDO YOU"RE A FUCKING SEX ANIMAL, THAT'S RIGHT BABY RIDE ME RIDE ME OHHHHH" Lizzie couldn't care less about her bed bouncing, all Lizzie said was "OH YEAH, FUCK ME GORDO HARDER, DON"T STOP OHH, OHH." Lizzie kept on moaning and she couldn't hold it anymore and finally climaxed saying "YES GORDO YESSS I'M YOUR BIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHHH" She then tried to catch her breath. Gordo had not cumm his second time so he ordered Lizzie to take care of him. Lizzie already exhausted bowed in front of Gordo and he put his dick in her mouth and she sucked on it until he came. When both of them where satisfied they lay on the bed catching their breath.

He then put on his clothes and packed up his cuffs and whipped cream. When he was going to leave Lizzie came and kissed Gordo. Gordo whispered in her ear "You're my bitch." "If you keep sexing me up like that I'll be your bitch" she replied. "It's a deal" said Gordo as he left. Then when Gordo was opening the door to his own house reliving his experience in his head a thought struck Gordo. LIZZIE HAD BEEN THE ONE IN THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM.

Please submit review. Better than the original, hopefully. If anyone liked it and would want to see the next chapters. Please email me because I don't know how to post more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miranda's Side**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie Maguire. Ivan however is my second name and is used so that I can feel as part of the story. Any men may feel free to input there name wherever Ivan is so that they may feel like part of the story. Women may also feel free to do this with Miranda. Trust me that will help you later when you go pleasure yourself. Now let's get on with the story.

Miranda first met the new guy a week ago. She was late for the third time this semester and had gone to the office to get a note. When she entered she was told by the principal's assistant to wait. "She's busy right now if you want you can sit in that chair over there." The assistant told her. She then turned around and sat where she was told to sit. A moment later the door opened and in came someone Miranda had never seen before. From what she could hear the secretary saying he was apparently Puerto Rican. He had been transferred here because his parents wanted to move. He was also told to sit down.

As he went to sit down he reached out his arm towards Miranda. "Hi my name is Ivan" he said. "Miranda, pleasure to meet you" she answered. "The pleasure is all mine" he then said. He then sat down next to Miranda. "En que grado estas?" she heard him say. "Yo estoy en doce" she answered. "Hey you speak Spanish" he said in amazement. "Sabes que eres bien bonita tu novio debe de ser alguien bien afortunado" he said. Miranda blushed then answered. "Beautiful, you think I'm beautiful" "Yes" he replied. "You are so sweet."

He had never seen anyone like her. She had a beautiful face and from what he could see a pretty nice body. What he had really focused on when he got into the room was her cleavage. She sure had a lot. He then heard the principal call his name. "Here is your itinerary" said the principal. He took it and went to leave to class.

Miranda smiled at him as he looked at her. Before he left the room she said "By the way no I don't have a boyfriend." He liked that and left with a smile on his face.

Since then they had met in the hall a couple of times and started to flirt with each other. Miranda was even fortunate enough to be in 2 of his classes. During those 2 classes all they would do was talk. Ivan had even told Miranda he loved her. Miranda had not returned the emotion and they had a fight about it. Miranda felt very bad about it and wanted to reconcile but not without Lizzie seeing him.

"Lizzie just wait for a bit I'm sure he'll be here soon" said Miranda trying to keep Lizzie calm. It was already late for her to get to his next class and was getting impatient. "Look Miranda I have to go to gym. I'm sure if you think he's cute he probably is. You have a better eye for these things than me". Lizzie then began running to her next class.

A moment later Ivan showed up with his hands around another girl. Miranda was furious and started walking towards him. When she was close enough she started to say "what the hell is wrong with you." Ivan knew she would get jealous and had done it on purpose. "Calm down Miranda. What are you yelling for you don't want to be my girlfriend anyways?" said Ivan.

"That's not true" answered Miranda. Ivan put the girl he was helping around the hands of another girl and Miranda realized she had a cast on her leg. "Do you mean it?" said Ivan. "Do you really want to be my girlfriend?" Miranda paused for a moment thinking about things. This was going a little to fast for her. She did enjoy being with Ivan and she definitely liked him but sometimes it seemed that Ivan wanted to take things to fast. After a while she snapped back to reality looked Ivan straight in the eyes and answered his question. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend."

"Come with me" said Ivan grabbing Miranda by the hand and pulling her towards him. "Where are we going?" asked Miranda as she was being pulled around the school. "You'll see" Ivan said.

After a while of going through halls and opening doors they reached the schools roof. Miranda had never been her. There Miranda saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The way the clouds and the sun melded made it look absolutely perfect. "It's beautiful" said Miranda. "Just like you" answered Ivan.

"Miranda I was lost until I found you. When I look into your eyes everything else looses color I forget everything all I care about is you. You complete me. That's about it I don't really watch a lot of romantic movies." Ivan said beginning to laugh. Miranda looked at him and began to laugh with him.

"But seriously Miranda I do love you and I want you to know that my love is true and I will never stop loving you" said Ivan. Miranda with tears in her eyes answered " I love you to Ivan." She then ran up to him and kissed him tenderly and passionately on the lips. Ivan began to kiss her back and so they began to make out. This was their first make out session.

After a while Ivan began to put his hands on Miranda's ass. She then put her hands on his and replaced his hands on her stomach. A moment later, Ivan had put his hands back on her ass. She looked at him and let his hands caress her.

Miranda felt weird on the one hand she loved Ivan and knew he really loved her but she felt strange letting him touch her. "I'm sorry Ivan" she said taking his arms off her and stepping one foot back. "I really like you but I feel weird about his."

"Its ok Miranda I know what you need." He said. "You need to be able to trust me more. I would never do anything to hurt you I promise you that." "Now come on the bell is about to ring" He said taking her by the arm again and dragging her downstairs and onto the bus.

In the bus they sat and started to make out again. This time Ivan got so exited his manhood began to grow. Miranda had been sitting on top of Ivan and she began to notice. "Ivan what is that" she asked. "Well Miranda that's how happy I am to see you" he replied.

Miranda was shocked and got up from on top of Ivan. "You mean…" she said. "Well yeah" he replied knowing what she was talking about.

"Look I'm sorry Ivan its not that I don't want to. Well its not that I want to do it right now but. The thing is Ivan. I'm a virgin" She said. "I'm sorry" said Ivan.

"I'm a virgin" she said sitting next to him and whispering in his ear. She could see Ivan was shocked and she began to look around the bus.

"Lizzie over here" she heard from Miranda. When Lizzie walked over to her she found that her usual place next to Miranda was occupied by someone. "Lizzie this is Ivan, the new guy". "Pleasure to meet you" she said and then came closer to Miranda to tell her that he was a lot more than cute. Seeing that Miranda was busy flirting with the new guy she decided to sit a couple of seats in front of her to give her some space.

"Miranda you mean you have that perfect body of yours with those breasts of your which are so, so, so, perfect" he said not finding a word to describe them. "and that ass of your I stay up at night just thinking about it how I would like to get my hands on it and lick it."

Miranda blushed "You're just saying that… besides I'm not one of those persons who like sex. I've seen tapes and videos but I don't think I'm going to be like that. Besides, who would want to get it on with me?"

"You don't worry about that Miranda after I'm through with you you're going to want me to do you everyday" said Ivan and began to kiss Miranda and unhook her braw.

The bus got to Miranda's house and they both got off and entered the house. "Can I get you something to drink or anything to make you more comfortable?" asked Miranda.

"Don't worry about me Miranda today is all about you" he said in a seducing way. "I'm not sure about this she said" she said and went upstairs. "I'll be back in a moment. She picked up the phone and called Lizzie.

"What are you calling me for Miranda I was in the middle of something really important?" Lizzie started to scream. "Look I'm sorry it's just that I'm confused about the new guy. He wants to do things his way and his way only and I don't think I'm ready for some of it." Miranda said. "Look Miranda you always want to do things your way and the guys end up leaving you. I say do what he wants for once you never know where it may take you. Look like I said I'm in the middle of something can we talk later" Lizzie said while looking at Gordo who was already on the floor waiting for her. "I guess your right O.K I'll talk to you later."

Miranda hung up and stepped out of her bathroom, went down the stairs and straight to Ivan and said. "I'm sorry I was confused but now I'm not I know what I want. Take me Ivan I'm yours." She then let herself fall onto Ivan's hands.

Ivan kissed her very passionately and even bit her lips a little. After a few minutes of this he let her sit in the sofa. "Now you get comfortable your going to get the thrill of your life" Ivan said.

Ivan looked at his Miranda sitting there so innocent. He knew after he was done with her she would never be this innocent again.

He sat on top of her and again began to kiss her passionately. He began to caress her heir tenderly remembering this was her first time. He then began to kiss her chin and her neck.

Miranda didn't know what she was feeling. It was something she had never felt before. It was weird but she liked it. Then feeling some stress in her muscles she left out a little moan.

Ivan looked surprised. The good part hadn't even begun. She was in for a thrill. He then began to kiss her lower and lower until he reached her breasts. Oh how he had fantasized about those breasts. He wanted to rip her shirt open and take them now but he resisted this urge.

What he did do was softly kiss the exposed part and softly begin to rub them. He then went down to her stomach. He lifted her shirt and began to play with her bellybutton. The more he looked at her the more he wanted to take her.

He than began to raise her shirt slowly, being careful so that he wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. She instinctively raised her arms and let him take of her shirt. When this was done he only saw her braw, the only thing impeding him from her soft and succulent breasts.

At all this Miranda was beginning to get the hang of it and she was really enjoying herself. She had let out a couple of soft moans and anxiously waited for Ivan to keep pleasuring her.

Ivan then looked at her skirt. Your next he thought. He then began to run his fingers through her legs and afterwards came and began to kiss her legs softly. With one hand he raised her skirt and caressed her pussy. Not surprising to him it was already wet.

He then lifted her legs and put them on his shoulder and began to kiss her legs again. He then reached with his hands and took off her skirt and looked at her black panties.

He then reached in close with his mouth almost reaching her wet pussy but stopping at the side of her panty and licking her spilled juices. At this Miranda felt her muscles contracting and arched her back as far out as she could and her breasts rose greatly. Her braw stretched out to its limits and not holding anymore finally broke and her breasts were finally exposed.

Ivan heard the noise of her braw breaking and stopped licking her juices and looked at her. _Holly Fuck she is just perfect, he thought. _Miranda looked into his eyes but he didn't blink. No part of his body moved he was stunned looking at her now exposed breasts. Well not quite every part of his body. Miranda did glance down and catch a glimpse of his pants getting tighter. She was finally getting into the spirit of things.

"Are you ok" she said. "What are you waiting for? You said you would show me a good time." Ivan snapped back and continued his work. He got on top of Miranda and began to caress her breasts. With one finger he would pass it around her breasts provoking her and making her anxious. By now her pussy was very wet and she had become very lustful.

Ivan then started to suck on her perfect breasts. He would bite them pass his tongue around her nipples and occasionally bite the nipple and pull it. "You like my milk don't you" said Miranda.

Miranda at all this began to have a certain craving. She had put her hand into her pussy and had begun to finger herself. Then she had a better idea. "Ivan come here" she said pulling him up to her lips and kissing him with a passion he hadn't seen in her before.

"Take them off" Ivan whispered in her ear. Miranda silently obeyed. She then took his face and put it in her extremely wet pussy and he began to bring her to glory.

First he sucked on her spilled juices and then he began to penetrate her pussy with his tongue. The first time he did this he heard Miranda say "OH GOD YES"

Ivan knew he had her where he wanted her and was now about to make her cumm for her first time. He began to taste the inner walls of her pussy and each time pulled in more and more. "OH YEAH, OH YEAH, OH IVAN YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" he heard her say.

Miranda had never felt the way she was feeling now and she hated herself for it. If she had known sex could be this pleasurable she would have been a slut for all she cared. All she wanted was to feel like this forever. "MORE, MORE OOOOOOOHHHH YEEEEESSSSSS" she yelled.

"IVAN I LOVE YOU, YES BABY MORE, MORE OOHHHHHHHH" she screamed and began to arch back her breasts pulling up again. She grabbed them and began to squeeze them. At the same time she took Ivan's head and began to push it up and down. Suddenly she felt something, something was coming it was going to be good she could tell. "YES IVAN YYYYEEEEEESSS OOOHHHHH HERE IT COMES, OH, OH, OH, OH, OOOOHHHH" she yelled as she came and Ivan began to lick it all.

"That felt great Ivan thank you. What are you doing now" she said

"It's not over come on" said Ivan "Your are going to strip for me in you bathroom while the water cascades off your breasts. And I'm going to watch you and masturbate."

"Why don't I just pleasure you myself" said Miranda

"No I want to save that for tomorrow. Your going to give me a good blowjob. But not now."

They went to the bathtub and Ivan was masturbating as he saw Miranda strip for him. The water only made her look more beautiful. Suddenly she stepped out and told him she had and idea and began to put soap on her breasts then she knelt down and began to pleasure her boyfriend with her breasts.

After a few minutes of Miranda's tits masturbating Ivan he couldn't hold it anymore and he finally came squirting all of it onto Miranda's face mouth and breasts.

He then raised her head towards him "I love you Miranda" he said then leaned into her ear and said "Sabes lo que te hare mañana?"

"No I don't know what you will do to me tomorrow but I can't wait for it baby.

"Oh yes Miranda tomorrow will be a very good day"


End file.
